nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyonel Winchester
Lyonel Winchester is a character role-played by Ray308win. General Description Lyonel Winchester is a Special Agent for the Federal Investigation Bureau and Deputy for the Blaine County Sheriff's Office, Badge #308. Winchester is known for his serious demeanor, and by the book policing methods. He is not popular among the criminals he has caught, or the lawyers that defend them. He has alopecia, hence his lack of hair. He's also rather inept with technology, and extremely nearsighted without his glasses. The Investigation of Mayor Zuckerberg Special Agent Winchester was appointed by the [[Department of Justice|'Department of Justice']]' '''to begin investigating '''Mayor Eugene Zuckerberg'. On February 4th, 2020 Zuckerberg was sentenced to jail; subsequently Zuckerberg was broken out of prison along with [[Wayne Biggaz|'Wayne Biggaz']], [[Bovice Wilkinson|'Bovice Wilkinson']] and [[Iroquois "Snake" Plisken|'Iroquois "Snake" Plisken']]. This resulted in the direction of Winchester's investigation evolving into a man hunt for the escaped convicts, but most importantly into the apprehension of Eugene Zuckerberg. Winchester '''began compiling a list of known associates of Zuckerberg', and on '''February 5th, 2020 '''a raid was initiated to search '''Zuckberg's' properties and a few properties of his known allies. None of the escaped convicts were found, however Zuckerberg contacted Trooper Jackie Snow '''by telephone and informed '''Snow '''that he was watching them. Although none of the convicts were apprehended, '''Winchester still considered it a successful raid, because it made the escaped convicts aware that they were being hunted. While routinely patrolling and investigating, Winchester '''had an unexpected encounter with Zuckerberg, after the former jumped into Winchester's car while it was at a halt. Both having their guns drawn on one another, they were left in a stand-off. '''Winchester '''accelerated his car forward into a nearby wall, causing the two to be injured and defusing the situation. This was not the final encounter the two would have on '''February 5th, 2020. While doing some overtime for the Sheriff's office, Deputy Winchester decided to partner-up with Deputy [[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']]. 'The deputies made their way to the Courthouse to talk with [[Dennis LaBarre|'Dennis LaBarre]]' '''regarding an unrelated incident. Shortly after arriving [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Melbert Rickenbacker']] asked '''Winchester' for a word in private, at the same time [[Bryce Miller|'Bryce Miller']]' '''distracted '''Forcer'. She walked away from Miller and entered the courthouse. As she entered the courthouse she was met with a 10-13A dispatch alert informing her that Winchester had been incapacitated. She exited the courthouse and was met with fleeing civilians and Winchester laid on the steps of the courthouse with a bullet wound through his throat. Forcer '''moved '''Winchester into cover and began to apprehend the shooter that had been identified on the roof of the office building opposite the courthouse. The shooter was apprehended by the LSPD and BCSO after a short-lived gunfight. The shooter was identified as Eugene Zuckerberg, and a silenced Police issued assault rifle was found on his person. Rickenbacker along with Zuckerberg 'were transported to [[Bolingbroke Penitentiary|'Bolingbroke Penitentiary]] by police escort, however the prison transport was ambushed causing all Officers and Deputies on duty to be incapacitated. Forcer's body was picked up by the masked gunmen and her keys were used to unlock the gates to Bolingbroke Penitentiary. Rickenbacker alongside Zuckerberg (now for a second time) ''were broken out of '''Bolingbroke Penitentiary.' During the prison break Winchester was taken into surgery. Dr. Choi Zhangsun '''managed to successfully remove the shrapnel from Winchester's''' wound and stabilize him. Dr. Zhangsun '''described his state as critical, and that '''Winchester had about a 30% chance of survival. He was then moved into the Intensive Care Unit to be monitored due to needing to be hooked up onto a respirator. Although unconscious, Winchester was accompanied by Judge Wayne Ardson and Lauren Forcer.' '''The two decided to stay with '''Winchester' through the night. At this time the investigation is on hold, and Winchester remains in the Intensive Care Unit. Facts *He formerly resigned from the BCSO '''in '''September 2019 to work for the FIB. As of January 16th, 2020, he has resumed his ranking as a Deputy. *Has yet to fully learn to use technology. When he worked within the BCSO, he could not comprehend the MDT, and would submit reports to his superiors by handwritten documentation. *Recently had a friend teach him how to properly label his contacts in his cellphone, as everyone was listed similar to "Vsfd6756neRhdswe" (aka Vladimir Raven). *Once held up a criminal pursuit due to losing his glasses on the highway, during his time in BCSO.[[ Jackie Snow| Jackie Snow]] had to help him locate the glasses among heavy traffic, as Winchester was legally blind without them. *Likes ducks. Gallery WinchesterFIB.png Category:Male Category:Police